Tras el secreto
by AndieDiggory
Summary: El matrimonio de Hermione no fue como ella quiso y encontró consuelo en quien menos esperaba, ahora un encuentro fortuito entre ambos ha tenido consecuencias trascendentales y ella no puede elegir entre su marido y su amante.
1. Chapter 1

**TRAS EL SECRETO**

**Prólogo**

_Febrero 1999 _

Cuando Draco llegó Ron acababa de marcharse. El rubio estaba enfurecido, el pelo desordenado, la mirada desorbitada, los puños apretados y el gesto descompuesto. No podía ocurrir, no podía haber pasado.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mío? -preguntó él, agarrandola fuertemente de los hombros. Hermione tenía unos surcos profundos bajo los ojos y estaba muy pálida.

-Yo le quise tanto... -murmuraba. Draco volvió a agitarla. -Nunca tendría que haber pasado... O quizá...

-¡Estaba condenada al fracaso, maldita sea! Y yo fui el único que te advirtió. -Draco se arrodillo junto a ella, la chimenea por donde había aparecido, secretamente conectada de su Mansión a la casa que compartía con el pelirrojo, todavía chisporroteaba un fuego verdoso.

-Draco...

-Hermione, deja de lloriquear como una niña decepcionada -ordenó Draco, duramente. -Ya no estás en la escuela, ahora eres una universitaria a punto de terminar su carrera, y eres una mujer casada, lo quieras o no, porque asi lo decidiste.

-Nos dimos un tiempo de soledad, de libertad... -murmuró ella -dijimos que si conociamos a alguien que pudiera hacernos feliz... pero tú, Draco. -por unos instantes la mirada gris del rubio se posó languidamente en el flequillo castaño de ella, flequillo que la cubría los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Y entonces, y a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitarlo. Cogió su rostro entre las manos y la tumbo sobre la moqueta del salón. La limpió el rostro, como otras veces había hecho, con el puño de su camisa, y la consoló.

-Estaba con otra mujer. -la confesó -Se ha molestado mucho, cuando vi llegar a vuestra lechuza, salí disparado, a penas alcancé a leer la carta ya metido en la chimenea. No creo que me espere cuando vuelva. -Hermione sonrió, Draco se sentó detrás de ella, con las piernas cruzadas, y el cuerpo de ella entre los brazos.

-Sé que es tuyo, perdoname.

-Fue cosa de dos, aunque me parece increíble, teniendo en cuenta las precauciones que tomamos, y el hecho de que sólo ocurrió una vez.

-Formamos una inverosímil pareja -Draco la acarició el pelo, bajo el camisón de Hermione se dibujaba su vientre liso subiendo y bajando a cada respiración.

-No formamos ninguna pareja, y yo no puedo hacerte feliz. -Hermione le apretó la mano pálida con fuerza y sollozó.

-Se ha ido a contárselo a Harry, ha encontrado los resultados de la prueba, cree que el embarazo salvará nuestro matrimonio.

-Estúpido Weasley... ingenuo y estúpido Weasley. -Hermione apretó esta vez ambas manos del ex-Slytherin.

-Por favor, por favor Draco, no le insultes, todavía le quiero.

-¿Le quieres, o le quieres querer? Nunca ha tenido absolutamente nada que ver contigo. -Draco bajó su mano hasta el vientre de la joven, rozando su mejilla con la propia, rozandola el mentón con su respiración, el cuerpo de Hermione palpito ante la cercanía.

-No puedo matarle, no puedo quitarle la vida.

-Todavía no es más que un cúmulo de células madre y vasos sanguíneos. -dijo el rubio, acariciando el vientre con impresión.

-Es un proyecto de vida.

-No sufrirá, todavía no existe.

-Pero existirá -rebatió Hermione, esta vez con la terquedad que siempre la había caracterizado, sus ojos y los de Draco se encontraron, sus alientos se cruzaron, y sus labios se rozaban.

-Lo sabes, te quiero. -susurró el rubio. -Pero no puedo hacerte feliz.

-Por qué. -Draco se levantó súbitamente, Hermione lo siguió.

-Puedo ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas, tu confidente mordaz, tu cruel mensajero, tu amante más sincero y con menos escrúpulos.

-No digas eso... tu eres...eres bueno. -los ojos de Draco brillaron, se giró hacia la chimenea, dispuesto a irse, dispuesto sobretodo a olcultar sus iris grises e inhundados.

-Pero nunca podré ser el artifice de tu felicidad, porque nunca podré decirle a nadie más que a tí misma que te quiero. Porque no reconoceré a tu hijo, porque mi madre todavía sigue viva porque todo lo que tengo se vincula a un juramente, al juramento de mantener mi estirpe sin una sóla gota de sangre muggle. Si se supiera, yo no tendría nada, ¿y de no tenerlo, como podríamos vivir dignamente, como podría hacerte feliz? -Hermione caminó hacia el rubio, él la negó con la cabeza. Hermione se puso de puntilla para alcanzar sus labios, y entonces los rozó, respiro sobre ellos, sollozó sobre el anhelo de felicidad y compresión. Él la separo cautelosamente. -YO NO PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ. -y un pistoletazo se escuchó en el recibidor, y la voz de Ron se escuchó llamando a su esposa, y a la futura madre del que él creía su hijo. Draco desapareció por la chimenea, y Hermione enfrentaba la peor forma de soledad, aquella que se vive en compañía.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Abril de 1999_

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir abusando de aquella situación? ¿Simulando que el bebé era de Ron? A veces se sorprendía pensando que, con suerte, el niño no tendría ningún rasgo de los Malfoy, y cuando pensaba aquella se sentía más estúpida que nunca.

Ron la colmaba de atenciones a todas horas, pero era evidente que ella no se sentía emocionada con su cariño. Ella había amado mucho a Ronald Weasley pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo fue un amor pasajero, adolescente, que era cierto que ellos no solo tenían nada en común, además no se soportaban. Ron no soportaba lo maniática que era Hermione, su afán perfeccionista, ni siquiera podía comprender sus ambiciones académicas, y ella no entendía la sencillez y humildad de él, sus escasas aspiraciones, su conformismo, ¿es que era ella superior a él o viceversa? No, simplemente no eran compatibles.

-Hay una antigua casa abandonada, es propiedad de mi familia, pero te aseguro que nadie se acuerda de su paradero- Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su cama, desnudo, con Hermione sobre su pecho, también desnuda- puedes refugiarte allí, yo haré todo lo posible porque no te falte de nada. Además, nadie te reconocerá, está en otro continente.

-¿Qué continente es ese?- pregunta Hermione, dubitativa.

-Australia, es un continente salvaje situado…

-Lo conozco- Draco se ríe- quiero decir que he leído sobre ello.

-Disculpa, olvidé con quién estaba hablando- Draco la rodea con sus brazos y comienza a depositar besos en su cuello- la señorita enciclopédica…- susurra- odiosa sabelotodo…- Hermione se estremece ante su contacto, y ríe con él.

-Idiota… Suéltame, me haces cosquillas- ella se retuerce entre sus brazos y el ríe sobre su cabello.

-Hagámoslo otra vez- ronronea en el oído de Hermione, y comienza a besar su cuerpo con lujuria. Ella cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, él alcanza el vientre de ella y observa cómo se ha abombado esa parte de su cuerpo. –Vaya…- musita- crece deprisa- Hermione se aflige, asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es, ya se me empieza a notar. Dentro de un par de meses ya no querrás hacerme el amor- Draco suelta una risotada, y vuelve a los labios de ella, situándose sobre su cuerpo y hundiéndose en él, Hermione de caer un suspiro.

-Solo será técnicamente más complicado hacerlo, pero te aseguro que encontraré la manera…- Hermione le golpea el hombro sin fuerza.

-Eres tan soez- él se mueve sobre ella arrancándole notas de placer.

-Sí, soy un encanto…- se ríe.

-La verdad…- musita ella con la respiración entrecortada- es que quizá sea yo quien no tenga muchas ganas de sexo en ese estado- Draco se queda quieto y finge una expresión trágica.

-Oh Dios, ¿qué haremos tú y yo entonces?- Hermione se queda levemente herida por sus palabras- lo nuestro es solo sexo- entonces Draco se ríe y le muerde el cuello- es solo una broma…- vuelve a mordisquearla- una broma.

.

Cuando Ron llega aquel día a casa y ve que Hermione no está, se limita a dejarla una nota para que sepa que irá a casa de Harry y Ginny a cenar. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasan evitándose el uno al otro, porque la noticia del bebé no ha logrado reconciliarlos. Ahora son solo dos personas que tuvieron un pasado pero que no tienen un presente.

-Ron, te quiero- dice Ginny, mientras bate unos huevos para hacer tortilla –pero tengo que ser sincera contigo, quizá es mejor que centres todos tus esfuerzos en recuperar la amistad con Hermione, y aceptar que quizá el matrimonio nunca funcione.

-No, no puedo pensar así, si funciono hace un tiempo puede funcionar ahora- Harry deja caer un chorro de aceite en la sartén caliente y Ginny echa la mezcla en ella.

-Creo que Ginny tiene razón- dice Harry, que a pesar de que odio dar consejos, cree firmemente que su amigo debería aceptar que su matrimonio está en una etapa crítica, quizá insalvable. De hecho, él ha hablado con Hermione y no cree que haya nada que Ron pueda hacer- incluso si tu matrimonio se puede salvar, es mejor empezar por retomar vuestra amistad.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, no es mi amiga, es mi esposa?- Ginny niega con la cabeza.

-Debe ser las dos cosas para que la relación funcione- insiste su hermana.

-¿Y cómo vuelvo a ser su amigo?- Harry saca la tortilla en un plato y Ginny lo lleva a la mesa de la cocina, mientras prepara la siguiente.

-Busca intereses comunes, aficiones que podáis compartir, algo que os una.

.

Draco deja soltar un hondo suspiro mientras que Hermione deja escapar un pequeño grito de placer. Hacía meses desde la primera y única vez que ambos habían tenido sexo, y ahora, después de meses, parecía que nada podía pararlos.

-Bueno- dice Malfoy, acunándola en su regazo -¿quiere que hagamos algo hoy fuera de esta cama?- Hermione se acurruca a su lado.

-Me encantaría…- murmura.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- ella se queda pensativa.

-En realidad, lo que yo siempre hago los días lluviosos como hoy, es leer- Draco la besa el pelo.

-Tengo una biblioteca enorme, ¿puedo recomendarte alguna novela?

-Soy más de ensayo, de libro divulgativo… aunque a veces también leo novelas de misterio.

-Mis preferidas- dice él –sé de algunas que te encantarían, incluso tienen algo de científicas. –él la dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas. Hermione sonríe satisfecha.

-¿Y tú, leerás conmigo?

-Por supuesto, no conozco ni el veinte por ciento de los títulos que hay en la biblioteca.

-Entonces, hecho… Pero antes, descansemos un poquito más- dice ella, quedándose medio dormida.

-Vale…- miente él, que en cuanto Hermione se duerme, sale a preparar la comida para ambos.

Draco toca la curva del vientre de Hermione sin que ella se dé cuenta, algo se remueve en su interior. Pero prefiere no pensar en ello.

_N/A Estoy tratando de retomar los fics de Harry Potter, se aceptan sugerencias y apoyo, gracias :-)_


End file.
